Electronic photo frames are also called digital photo frames, which are devices used to display digital photos without a computer. Some digital photo frames may display photos on televisions. Presently, digital photo frames use external data storage devices such as flash drives, SD cards, and MMC cards to store digital contents to be displayed. In addition to photos, some digital photo frame may also be able to play audios and videos.
Since digital photo frames typically require external data storage to transfer pictures, audio, video and other data, their use and popularity have been limited by such inconvenience. With the increasing popularity of tablet PCs, which have similar shapes as traditional digital photo frames, some of the disadvantages of the digital photo frames regarding data transmission are reduced. Tablet PCs may use USB interfaces, card reader interfaces, wireless local area network, or mobile communication network to transfer data, thus greatly improving convenience and efficiency.
However, due to its versatility, tablet PCs usually provides a common software platform. When a user needs a particular application, he/she can search, download, and install the appropriate software. For example, the user can install a browser software to view and download pictures; the user can also install instant messaging software to exchange and share pictures with other users. However, this approach requires the user to not only download and install a particular software, but also get familiar with the functions of the software before data transfer, resulting in complex operation.
Accordingly, it is necessary and desirable to provide a new technology, so as to resolve the technical problem and improve the above-mentioned approach.